Harry Potter and the Unexpected Arrival
by Distant Starlight
Summary: My first fic of all time. Yes, it sucks. No, you should not read it. Thankies! ^_^ Yes, if you read it, please review. ^o~
1. In Which We Encounter Yet Another New Re...

Chapter 1

The loud, high-pitched squeals could be heard all around the Dursley household, at 4 Privet Drive. Mr. Dursley quickly ran to his wife, red in the face.

"WHY IS SHE STILL CRYING?! THE NEIGHBORS WILL COMPLAIN!" He spoke angrily, with an accusing glare at his wife.

"I can't help it!" Mrs. Dursley replied, eyeing her husband warily and speaking in a placating tone.

Harry Potter, having found out long ago that covering his head with his pillow did nothing to muffle the noise, merely walked sleepily to the bathroom. He looked at the clock.

_4:22 A.M. _It glowed in bright red numbers. Brushing his teeth, he looked disparagingly at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Harry hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep all summer, after coming home to find out that the Dursleys had just had a baby girl, named Angelina. No wonder why he had only received a tissue that Christmas, and that Mr. Dursley hadn't gotten mad at Harry all through the car ride home.

__

Hah! He thought. _Angelina my ---._

He envied Dudley, whose sleeping-through-hurricane-abilities shone during this period.

Meanwhile, Mr. Dursley continued to argue with Mrs. Dursley.

"I can't believe how incapable you are!"

That was apparently the last straw for Mrs. Dursley.

"Well we wouldn't have to go through this if you had the money to hire a nurse for her like you did for Dudley!"

Mr. Dursley scowled, but could not reply. It was true that his employers had finally decided that they did not need him; they had decided to "streamline" their corporation in order to increase profits during the economic bust.

Harry sighed, and shook his head disparagingly.

Suddenly, a scream of terror was heard, a scream different from Angelina. In the ensuing silence, a Mr. Weasley appeared, clutching his wand.

"Harry, you _know_ it's illegal to do magic in a Muggle house!"

"Hrm?"

Harry spoke through a mouthful of foamy toothpaste. He hastily spit, rinsed his mouth, then turned to Mr. Weasley again.

"What did you say?"

Mr. Weasley looked at the faucet with interest. He turned the hot water knob, then the cold water knob.

"Simply delightful!" He beamed at Harry, then remembered his mission. His face grew solemn.

"We have just received reports of magic-use in this house, strictly forbidden. Normally we would have just sent an owl parchment like we did last time [[that is what they did, right? I don't own the HP books @.@]], but we remembered the Dobby incident and decided to do further investigation."

His eyes turned kind.

"So, Harry, was it you that did this?"

Harry shook his head vehemently.

"What kind of magic was this? I was just brushing my teeth, as you can see. My wand is no where near here!"

Mr. Weasley paused, then took out his wand.

"_Accio wand!"_

Nothing appeared.

Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Well, I didn't get too many details, but I heard something about a…" Mr. Weasley coughed. "_gender_ change."

He went on hurriedly.

"This is strictly illegal even in the wizarding world, and requires a very skilled magician. We doubted that you would know the spell, but you _have_ surprised us before."

Harry nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll inspect the house. That is… if you don't know the magician that caused this, of course." Mr. Weasley looked rather anxious.

"No, no, I have no idea this time," Harry replied honestly.

Mr. Weasley nodded, grinned again, and walked out the bathroom. He was just itching to take a tour of a real Muggle house.

Harry turned off the faucet, which had been running all this time. He blinked sleepily, and decided to take advantage of the silence and go back to sleep. Just as he got back in his covers, his tired mind made the connection.

_The Dursleys!_


	2. In Which We See Many... Strange... Thing...

Chapter 2

Harry Potter quickly ran downstairs, to aid Mr. Weasley in anything that happened. Perhaps the Dursleys had been hiding powerful magical abilities all this time; who knew? Whatever the case, Mr. Weasley was sure to come across some unpleasantries if the Dursleys met up with a strange man inspecting their house at 5 in the morning.

He ran down to the nursery. There had been no more room upstairs for the baby, so the living room had been converted into a temporary room for Angelina, until Harry moved out and Angelina could take his room. Harry rather suspected he would have to share a room with her as soon as she learned to sleep by herself.

He cringed at the thought.

Rushing downstairs, he came suddenly to a silent halt (he had learned to be silent when around the Dursleys at times like these).

"… WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! ARE YOU ACCUSING ONE OF US OF DOING SUCH… SUCH…" 

A shrill voice that Harry most certainly had never heard before was yelling passionately in the living room/nursery. Harry snuck in a peek.

There, standing in the middle of the living room was a woman, wearing Mr. Dursley's blue pajamas with yellow ducks on them. Harry blinked slowly, as he saw Mrs. Dursley, apparently unconscious next to the new woman. Mr. Weasley stood on the opposite side of the room, pointing his wand at the intruder.

"Now see here, miss. We have had reports of illegal magic casting. Do you happen to know anything about said topic?"

Mr. Weasley had turned calm and serious-faced. Harry could now understand why he was hired for the Ministry of Magic in the first place (and for that matter, where Percy's genes had come from).

Harry turned his attention back to the lady, who had a purple face. In his curiosity, he forgot his place and took a step forward.

_Oops_.

The sound of his footstep seemed to echo around the room, causing everyone to look at him.

He stood there, red-faced, and wondered what to do.

"Er…"

He was interrupted by more shrill yells from the strange lady.

"HARRY! YOU PROBABLY HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS, DIDN'T YOU?!"

Before Harry could respond, Mr. Dursley cut in.

"I assure you, miss, that this boy is freed of any suspicion… and if you don't mind, how did you know this boy was named Harry?"

"WHY? **WHY?** BECAUSE HE'S MY NEPHEW!" And Uncle Dursley uttered out a string of curses.

Harry understood, feeling silly that he hadn't thought of it before. Of course this was Uncle Dursley, the person who had undergone the gender change.

Mr. Weasley took this in calmly.

"I apologize miss, er, sir, for having to do this… but please, it shouldn't hurt at all. Just relax… _Esteporte!"_

Suddenly, Mr. Dursley disappeared.

He turned a haggard face towards Harry.

"Are you sure you have no idea who could've done this?" he waved a hand around, indicating all the presences in the room. He walked over to Angelina.

"Why isn't she cute? She looks just like my Ginny…" he smiled a bit in remembrance. Then, as if he remembered where he was, he frowned.

"Is there anyone else in the house?"

Harry willed his tired brain to function. He nodded.

"Dudley, but I doubt he knows any magic."

Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Indeed, all the Dursleys were tested for magic potential… and they came out negative. Extremely****negative."

Mr. Weasley's forehead creased.

"Well, if there's some unknown magic operator here, it could very well spell danger for you. It would be best to bring you somewhere else."

He drew out a faded comic book from his jacket and indicated that Harry should touch it. As soon as both of them touched it, they were wrenched somewhere. 

Too tired for words, Harry slumped and fell asleep on the spot.

****

A/N: Eeech _ My first fanfiction to actually be published anywhere, so ah'm very sorry if it sucks. Which it does, of course. Oh well… I'm not asking anyone to read… or review… though it would be nice if someone did ^o~


End file.
